I Can Save You
by iBravery
Summary: I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to; there's hope for you tonight. I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to; I can save your life.  GW/OC HP/DM HG/RW GW/BZ and more.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: I Can Save You

**Author**: Mia Skye

**Beta**: N/A

**Summary**: I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to; there's hope for you tonight. I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to; I can save your life.

**Warnings**: Do not read this as this might be a trigger for some of you who have self-harmed and is recovering from anorexia/bulimia. This story also has cursing, American terms, and mature themes. More will be added onto the list as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, any lyrics, or Hilton cigarettes. The only thing I own is Miyah Abell.

**Author's Note**: Plot bunnies just won't go away! This is my... second Harry Potter story? Yeah, second. I'm not really sure where I came up with this idea, but I do know it was while I was in a tough spot. I know, I should be working on Z-Day or I Scream For You, but I couldn't get this out of my freaking mind, so I'm going to post this anyways. I can update those stores while I'm working on this, I guess. I already have the whole plot line figured out, and there may or may not be a sequel, still deciding on it, so this story should be quick to come out, just need to figure out how I want to word this. Anyways, enough of my rambling, you wanted to read a story, not a page long Authors Note. Also, I'm looking for a Beta.

* * *

><p>There was nothing like opening your skin with a clean, sharp razor and watching the blood pour out of the broken skin. Watching the inside pain leave in those droplets of crimson liquid, and all she wanted was to make one more cut, one more clean line before she had to leave to start her first day of College, not knowing it was a start of her new life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miyah, do you want something to eat," was asked to the brunette twenty-one year old just as she stepped downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"No thanks, Grandfather. I need to get to school soon; can't be late," replied the brunette, who was grabbing her pack full of textbooks, paper, and pens. "I'll be home after work," she said after bending down to kiss his cheek, but seeing the disappointment in her grandfathers eyes.

She knew how much he hated where she worked, but money was money, and they needed a lot of it. Sighing after a few minutes of silence, she walked to the front door telling him not to forget about his medicine.

Bundling up tight, Miyah walked down the steps of her and her grandfathers apartment they had since her grandmother passed away. But, she didn't want to think about that now; her life was finally looking up. After her last year of college, she can finally get out of the hell she worked at now.

She didn't live far from her college and it was walking distance, which she was grateful for; honestly, the people on the bus can be so horrid.

Lighting up a Hilton Light, she thought back to the last time she had to ride the bus. She had to go to the grocery store to buy her grandfather food, as he was down to the last cup of milk and cereal. She never particularly liked riding the bus, but she didn't know that this last time would ruin it all for her.

Innocently hopping onto the bus and grabbing a seat in the back, she plugged in her iPOD, and turned on Metallica, not noticing the looks she was getting from three older gentlemen.

All three had tried to gain her attention, and away from outside the window, but ultimately failed until the bigger one of the three, got up, and sat next to her. Barely registering the person next to her, Miyah looked him, before turning her attention back to the window, with a small annoyed sigh.

Not having any of that, the gruffly-looking man put his hand on her thigh, gaining a, "get your hand off of me." Not caring in the slightest of the tiny woman's warning, because, honestly, what could she do, he traveled his hand up further towards her hips. Grabbing his hands, the brunette threw his hands off of her and into his own lap. Smirking, the man tried again, and failed when a tall ginger man was walking to the back and noticed what was going on.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing to this young lady," asked the ginger, only gaining a, "none of your business, Ging." Sighing to himself in annoyance, the man walked up to the manhandler, grabbing him by the collar and lifted him to eye level. "I'll ask nicely one more time. What do you think you are doing," the ginger asked again.

Snorting out an amused laughter, the gruffly-looking man pulled out his switchblade, attempting to stab the other man, before the wind was knocked out of him due to a punch in the gut. Tossing the man into a seat away from the brunette, he wiped his hands as if he had got dirt onto them, and sat next to Miyah, who was shocked enough to pause her music.

Smiling, the stranger looked at her and said, "George Weasley, and you might be?"

"Mi-" she had squeaked out, before clearing her voice, and finishing with, "Miyah Abell."

"What are you listening to," George asked, pointing to her iPOD.

"Oh, um, Metallica. They're one of my favorite bands," she said, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Never heard of them," caused Miyah to go into another shock, before handing him one of the ear buds and telling him to listen.

The whole bus ride to the grocery store had been filled with them talking, and the occasional glares from the gruffly-looking man, and although she had been saved from the ginger that time, she didn't want to go back on the bus just in case that man was on again to manhandle her.

Lost in thought, and the occasional puff of her cigarette, she didn't notice she had bumped into someone until it was too late, and the words "excuse me," came out of both the pedestrians lips. Looking at the person she bumped into, she smiled slightly as the words, "George," came out of her lips.

"Well, Miyah, nice to see you again," the man beside her said. He was dressed in a low gray v-neck shirt, blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, brown converse to match, and a black and red scarf. "You're looking mighty fetching, today. Hot date later," asked George. Miyah had her favorite black and gold cross shirt on, light blue skinny jeans, black boots, black and gold jacket, and accessories to match.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Miyah blushed and returned the compliment.

"So, where are you going on this gloomy day in Paris," George asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Ah, I'm going to school," she said, looking down at her shoes and taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Really, where do you go?" Miyah didn't know how to answer that question since reveling magic to humans was a taboo, and she was about to tell him that she went to a made up prestigious school until he said, "no need to worry; I know you're a witch."

Shocked at him, she replied nonetheless which college she was going to. "L'mer Consacre College."

"You too? Awesome, we'll walk together," George said, offering his arm for her to grab onto, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, Mi – mind if I call you that – you look much different from the last time I saw you."

"That's fine, and that is because you saw me when I was having a lazy day."

"Well, good thing you're not being lazy today; I don't think L.M.C.C would let anyone in that had on sweat pants, a grey sweater, and their hair pulled back into a messy bun."

Shoving him in the side lightly, Miyah lightly laughed. "How did you know I was a witch," the question came out of pale pink lips before she could stop it. The question was eating her alive.

"I can tell by your aura," George said with a serious look.

"What?"

Laughter came out of the tall man beside her, "and your wand is poking out of your boot." Another what came out of the woman, who stopped and looked at her right shoe. "Shite," flew out of her lips as she saw he was correct. She was in such a hurry to get out of the apartment and to the school, she didn't tuck inside if her jeans. Tossing her finished cigarette into the street and bending down to fix the problem, she glared at the ginger who was still chuckling.

"Shut up, fucking ponce," she said, standing up and glaring at the ginger. Smiling at the brunette still, George straightened up, and started walking again.

"So, you still listening to your metal-tallica," asked George. Perking up at this question, Miyah forgot all about what had just happened and immediately jumped into the conversation.

"It's Metallica, George, and yes, I am."

They spent the next ten minutes getting reacquaint with each other and walking to the college. As soon as they got to the steps of the college, neither wanted to stop the conversation but the bell for class to begin started ringing.

"Welp, gotta go. Can't be late," said Miyah, and just as she was about to walk off to her Legilmancy class, George grabbed her small, pale arm. "Wait, you doing anything for lunch?"

"Ah," Miyah started off, looking down at her feet again. "No, no I'm not."

"Great, I'll meet you in the Court Yard," George said, planting a kiss on her cheek and walking off in the other direction of Miyah's own class.

* * *

><p>That whole scene played in Miyah's mind over and over again, and the more she thought on it, the more she felt conflicted. She enjoyed George's company, really enjoyed it, and she loved the way he smiled after he cracks a joke. But what she didn't like? The fact that she sorta, maybe, possible have a crush on him and how he could never know her secrets; no one could. Her grandfather was an exception, but he only knew one of her secrets.<p>

By the time lunch came around, she was at her wits end with her thoughts and couldn't wait for the moment she could drown herself in her music. Walking into the Court Yard, she glanced around at all the students and searched for George, and found him sitting underneath a Platanus tree with a bushy-haired brunette who seemed to be nagging him, and as soon as her eyes landed on George, he looked up and smiled at her.

Smiling back, Miyah walked the short distance to the two. "Hey there, Mi," George said, as said woman sat down in criss-cross fashion.

"Oh, this is the Mi-girl you were talking about earlier," stated the other brunette. "Hello, my name is Hermione," she said, holding out her hand to Miyah.

Shaking it hesitantly, Miyah looked away to gaze around the Court Yard. It was particularly lively today, as it was just Fall and the plants and trees were still in full bloom. Off to the left was a large fountain, water spewing out of a Cherub. To the right was picnic tables where the students could eat, work, and talk all at the same time.

"Mi. Miyah – hellooo," George said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what," Miyah said, startled by the action.

"I asked if you wanted any food. Mum always makes too much for me to eat."

"Oh, no thanks," she said with a smile, but then her stomach betrayed her when the smell of a ham sandwich attacked her. Smiling at her, George handed her the sandwich. _Great, ten extra minutes of crunches_, Miyah thought with a sad look when she took a small bite from it.

She would have refused the sandwich entirely, but she knew it wouldn't work. All George had to do was smile at her and she'd agree to jumping out of an airplane.

"So, what are you studying, Miyah," asked Hermione.

"Oh," Miyah started out saying, as she took the distraction and set down the food on a paper bag, silently praying a horde of ants would come and eat her food. Swallowing her small bite, she told the other brunette she was studying Literature and hoped to be a Witch Author.

"That's awesome; I'm going into Medicine, and George is only here to learn more about handling a business," Hermione replied, looking at George near the end.

"Learn more," Miyah asked curiously.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," asked the brunette again.

"Yes."

"George's shop. He and Fred used to run it together until..." Hermione dragged out.

Curiosity got the best of Miyah and she wanted to know more, although she had a clue as to what it was due to the sad look in the gingers eyes, and asked, "until what," but before she could get her answer the bell to signal the end of lunch sounded and they all stood up to leave, Hermione being the first.

"George, wait," Miyah said, this time grabbing onto his arm. "I know what it's like to lose someone, someone you care for deeply."

Opening and closing his mouth, George didn't know what to say to her statement; he was thoroughly flabbergasted. Smiling, George got an idea. "Hold on," he said, offering his arm to her again.

Deciding to go along with since all the rest of her classes didn't hold any importance to her anymore, and with a crack of lightning, they landed in Diagon Alley.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley," asked George.

"Once, when I was a child, but I hardly remember anything from then."

"Well, then, stay close so you won't get lost."

After a couple twists and turns, Miyah was standing in front of George's Joke Shop in silent shock. "Don't just stand there, come inside," George said, holding the door open for her.

Quickly going into the store, Miyah was immediately lost, and turned to look at George.

"Oh, Patty-boy. You here," George hollered out into the store, and Miyah was silently grateful that the store was closed for the day.

"Yes'sir," a short boy answered back, coming out of a door behind the register.

"Pat, this is Miyah. Miyah, Pat," George quickly introduced, and the two of them exchanging quiet hellos.

Pat smiled when he looked at the woman named Miyah, and saw George led her into the many isles of the shop; George never brought anyone to the Joke Shop, nor had he smiled this much since the loss of Fred.

"Don't touch anything unless you don't mind the possibility of turning purple," George warned Miyah, smiling slightly at her. Agreeing with her own smile, Miyah let George lead her around the store, showing her the many products.

The tour ended in the room behind the register, with George showing her the up-and-coming products. Miyah was sitting on a table that had dozens of potion stains, but she didn't care in the slightest. She was having a great time with George. Looking at one of the shelves up against a wall, she saw a Wizarding photo of George and someone who looked just like him. Walking over and picking it up, she looked at the photo closely.

"This is him, isn't it? Fred," Miyah asked, looking away from the photo to George who was now leaning against the table she just sat on with his arms crossed and looking down. George answered her question with a slight nod.

Gently placing the photo back where it was, Miyah walked over to George and sat back down on the table.

"Remember when I said I know what it's like? To lose someone," Miyah started out, glancing at George when he turned to look at her and nodded once more. "I lost my parents," Miyah continued. "It happened when I was three. At the time we lived in Muggle England, and my parents were driving us to a fair that happened to be going on. My parents were having an 'I love you more' contest, and my dad didn't register the red stop light, and they were hit head on. I was in the back seat, unharmed saved for a few cuts and bruises. My dad died instantly, mum died a week later due to kidney failure."

By the time Miyah finished telling George, she had tears running down her face, and was silently wiping them away.

"Did you hear about the Battle of Hogwarts," George asked Miyah, who nodded.

"Me and my brother were there, fighting along side Harry, Ron, Hermione, and so many others. Me and my brother never were hurt unless we were apart. Fred parted from me, and when I insisted for him to stay close by, he didn't listen and ended up being... dying in an explosion. I can never forgive myself for letting him leave my side," George finished.

After a moment of silence, it was broken by Miyah who said, "it wasn't your fault, you know that, right? Fred went off on his own, wanting to help. If you went after him, you would be gone too."

"I know," George murmured.

"No, I don't think you do. I used to blame myself every day for my parents death. I was three, I could talk fairly well, I could have warned my father about the light. I used to think like that every day, until I realized that even if I did, it probably wouldn't have changed anything. The only thing that mattered in the end, was that they died loved. Loved by each other, loved by me. You love Fred, correct," asked Miyah.

"Of course."

"Then I think it's time to come to terms with it. Would Fred want you to be the moppy," asked Miyah again.

"No; he'd tell me to stop acting so selfish and get on with life."

"Don't you think it's time to do what he would have wanted?"

After a moment of thinking, George smiled and looked at Miyah. "Yeah."

Miyah smiled at George when he said this, "alright then. Want one," Miyah asked, pulling out another cigarette and handing it to him.

"First, there is no smoking in the store. Second, don't mind if I do," George said, with a smile, but instead of going for the cigarette he took her lips into his.

Going into shock just for a moment, Miyah kissed him back, dropping the cigarette to the floor and wrapping her arms and legs around George.

Starting it off chaste as to not scare Miyah away, George smiled and deepened the kiss when he felt her kiss him back and wrap herself around him. Licking the bottom her her pale lips, George dived inside her mouth with his tongue as soon as he was granted access, and met her tongue with his.

Eventually, air became important to the two and they had to break apart from each other, and George rested his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply to return air into their lungs.

"Mi, will you go out with me," asked George in a hoarse whisper.

"You know, normally a guy asks me out before they decide to eat my mouth," Miyah started with a smirk, and then smiled as she said, "but, I'll make an exception this time. Yes, George."

Smiling broadly, George attacked her lips again, going slower than last time, and then Miyah's cell phone went off, and she disconnected from him with a gasp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I have to go, George," Miyah said, turning her alarm off.

"Go where?"

"Ah, work. I have to go to work."

"Want me to–"

"No, no. I got it," Miyah said as she jumped off the table and grabbed her jacket. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she apparated away saying she'll see him tomorrow.

"What the fuck," George asked himself, staring where she just stood a moment ago.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Miyah exclaimed loudly, as she ran into the back of the club, hurrying to change.<p>

"Miyah, you're late," an old man came out into the back said, looking Miyah up and down.

"I am so sorry Mr. Thompson," Miyah said, dragging out the 'o' in 'so'. "I got caught up in school."

"Well, if the club isn't as important as the school, than you can leave," the old man threatened.

"No sir, I need this job. I promise it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, or you're out. Lucky for you, you're hot in demand."

Sighing with relief as Thompson walked away, Miyah continued getting dressed in her attire for her routine tonight; black latex bustier and panties, completed with black buckle boots.

"So, where were you really," a blonde girl with a dazed look in her eyes asked.

"Hello to you as well Luna," Miyah replied, as she ran to one of the many mirrors to check on her hair and make up. "New boy-toy," Luna asked.

"I intend for this one to last," Miyah said, giving her self a once-over before leaving the back, and onto the stage to start her routine, hearing Luna reply with a low 'mhmm.'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: asdfjkl; this chapter was seven pages long and took me four hours to write. Can I get a lot of love for this? My back is cramping up so bad! Anyways, if you would like to see the outfits for the story, check out my profile for the link to them. Hope everyone has a good day!

Also, if I can get five reviews (even a 'good job' or whatever) I'll have the next chapter upload tomorrow - technically today. I've already got more than half of it written!

Love, Aurelia. :]


	2. Chapter Two

"And then she apparated away," George exclaimed, throwing his hands up. It had been a full four hours since Miyah had disappeared on George, and he didn't know what to do except go to his brainy friend, Hermione.

"I don't know, George. This all seems very fishy," Hermione said, after a moment of thought. "I would confront her about it, but not yet. Let us see if she'll come and tell you; if she doesn't in the next couple of weeks, talk about it. Until then, she probably has a good reason to keep where she works a secret like that."

"Alright, 'mione. Say, how's Ronnie-kins doing with being Head Auror," George asked, in hopes of changing the subject, and it worked perfectly.

* * *

><p>"So, Miyah, who is this mystery person we hear you're dating?" The question came right after the club was closed for the night from one of her fellow co-workers, Casey. She was leggy-blond, with blue eyes, and light, pale skin.<p>

"Can't tell, Casey. Top secret," the brunette replied, thinking about George. She hated that she now had to keep this a secret from him, but she couldn't bare not to date him at the same time. She planned to tell him about this, she did, but she just wanted to do it at the right time and place. But when and where was that? She didn't know.

Walking outside of the club and to the apparation point, she was in her apartment with a loud crack. Only she could get into her apartment this way, and each time she landed in her bedroom. Tiptoeing to her grandfathers room, she check in on him, before turning to the shower and hopping in.

Removing her clothes and charms to make herself seem normal whenever she went to work, she looked into the mirror. Scars lined her body nearly everywhere, fresh cuts where on her wrists and thighs. After checking on the scars and cuts, she looked at her body overall; she saw fat everywhere. Neck, chin, stomach, legs, arms, everywhere and anywhere she could see. _Alright, get into the shower, Miyah_, she told herself. If she stared at herself for too long, she knows it wouldn't end good.

* * *

><p>The next day repeated itself like yesterday, only instead of running into George, literally, he was waiting for her where the had bumped into each other.<p>

Smiling, George planted a kiss on her cheek and they walked hand-in-hand to the college, talking about new products George had came up with last night for the shop, and asked her if she could come by the shop to see him test them out during lunch. Immediately, she agreed and hoped today turned out like yesterday, excluding the part where she had to take off in a hurry.

When they reached the steps of the school, George turned to Miyah hoping they could talk about what had happened yesterday, when Hermione popped up and tried to grab George away before he could pop the question out.

Kissing Miyah on the cheek once again, he turned to leave with Hermione to first class, when Miyah ran up to him again.

"Yeah," George asked after telling Hermione he'd be there in a moment. Leaning up on her gray heels, she pulled him down to meet her lips. After a few moments in lip-lock, Miyah pulled away saying, "don't leave me without a _proper_ goodbye-kiss," and walked off the other way.

"Really, George?" Hermione sighed, and whacked him across the head, before pulling him away, and then continued to nag him for almost asking what happened yesterday.

"What do you _really_ have planned for you and Miyah during lunch," Hermione asked once George was back into the real world, and he hopped right into the details.

* * *

><p>Miyah knew that going to the Joke Shop wasn't because George wanted her to see the product testing; she knew he planned something else, and it made her stomach flip every time she thought about it. It was the reason why she ended up getting detention in one of her classes; she paid more attention to what might happen later than to the actual lesson, and it was another reason why she quickly walked to the apparation point in the school, and ended up at the shop.<p>

Not planning on going back to school and since she didn't have work on Tuesdays, Miyah pulled her long brown hair up into a messy ponytail on top of her head and charmed her arms just in case she felt like taking off her jacket later, she walked into the joke shop, calling out for George.

"He's upstairs in his room, Miss Miyah," Pat said, coming out of the room her and George were in yesterday.

"Oh, thank you, and it's Miyah; no Miss," the brunette said with a smile, and walked up the wooden stairs that lead to an mini-apartment. Knocking on a light brown door with '_George_' carved inside of it, she entered once given permission, and gasped at the sight.

Inside George's part of the upper-floor apartment, was quite huge. It had a kitchen to the left with an adjourning dining room, a living room to the right, and down the short hall was two doors – which led Miyah to believe both of them were either the loo or George's bedroom. The kitchen was fairly large, decorated in red and gold, with many appliances across on of the counters and many more different kinds of foods laid across the island. The living room contained a fireplace, glass coffee table placed on top , a brown leather love seat with a matching recliner, and a bookshelf along the red-colored wall near the fireplace filled with all different kinds of texts; muggle and wizard.

But before Miyah could look at the dining room, her eyes were covered by George's hands. "Don't look yet; want it to be a surprise," he said, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"When can I see," Miyah pouted.

"Keep your eyes closed – no peeking," George said, removing his hands away from Miyah's eyes.

"Alright."

After a few moments, and hearing dishes clack every now and then, George directed her into the dining area and told her to open her eyes. At first glance all she noticed was George smiling at her, and then she looked around. The dining room was dimmed with a Tiffany Style chandelier hanging above the round chestnut table; on the table is what mildly disgusted her: food. There was macaroni salad, regular salad, spaghetti, and lasagna. In the middle of the food, was a dimly light candle, flickering here and there.

"George, that is... beautiful," Miyah finally replied, smiling hugely at George.

"I'm glad you like it, now! Time to eat; I'm starving."

Pulling out Miyah's chair so she can sit before him, she chuckled at thinking how Hufflepuff he was acting right now, and then immediately voiced her opinion.

"Says the girl who blushes at everything," was Georges only retort.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was filled with their laughter and conversation, until Hermione's head appeared through the fireplace, wanting to discuss some school assignments with him. Taking the opportunity as soon as George was sucked into the conversation, Miyah walked into what she assumed was the bathroom, hoping she could get rid of some of the food she took in and flush it down the porcelain bowl.<p>

But when she walked into the room, she was thoroughly surprised when she saw a dark blue colored walls, a muggle stereo in one corner, a dark blue wooden side table, and queen sized bed in the middle of the room with blue and black pillows and comforter. It was on top and around the bed that shocked her the most; light pink rose petals were scattered here and there, candles were put around the room to give it an illuminated look.

Strong arms wrapped around her small waist, and a pair of lips trailed down her neck as she fluttered her eyes closed with a '_bloody hell_' falling softly out of her lips.

Turning her around, George stared into her green eyes before leaning into the woman before him and taking her lips into his, slowly walking her backwards onto his bed.

Feeling the back of her knees hit the edge of the large bed, she crawled herself backward with George following her closely, leaning over her as she leaned back, her head resting comfortably on the black and blue stripped pillows.

By the time Miyah decided to get out of her jacket she had been wearing the whole afternoon, the kiss was taking on a life of it's own; George was currently sucking on her lip when she threw her jacket off onto the other-side of the room, followed closely by George's shirt and then her own, only breaking away from each other when they had to move the materials over their heads.

Pulling back, George took a good look at Miyah. Her pale skin clashed nicely with her purple bra with black lace on top, her ribs and hip bones only slightly poking out, but then he noticed the faint scars.

Grabbing his wand, George removed the charms Miyah had placed on herself, and grabbed one of her arms staring at the pale, red, and pink lines marring her skin. He was attempting to ask what they were, why they were there, or even how they got there, but no words were coming out.

Meanwhile, Miyah was freaking out; George found out one of her secrets; of course he had – she should have put on a stronger charm knowing full well he was once a part of Dumbledore's Army and The Order of Phoenix. And all he was doing was staring at her, as if she was a freak.

She couldn't take it; she had enough of those looks back when she was in the Wizarding School for France.

Getting up from her position on the bed, she grabbed her clothes she tossed haphazardly to the floor, quickly pulling them on and heading for the door.

"Wait, Mi," George called out to her, running to catch up and not bothering with putting his shirt back on.

"Why, George," she asked harshly, before continuing. "So you can stare more at the depressed freak? So you can mock her inside your head? So you can pity her? No, I need to leave."

George attempted to try to talk to her again, but the brunette didn't listen and apparated straight out of his apartment and into her own, collapsing on her bedroom floor with tears rolling down her eyes.

How could she be so stupid as to think simple charms would work when she was near George? He probably didn't want anything to deal with her anymore.

She needed the release, the quick flick of the cold, metal blade. Grabbing her favorite tool out of a metal container from underneath her bed, she quickly took off her jacket, rolled up her sleeve, and dragged the metal across her wrist.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, George was cursing out himself, inside and out for letting his outward emotions show. He had a clue as to what those scars were, since there were so many, but he disliked jumping to conclusions when it concerned the brunette, and if any of his suspicions were correct, he didn't feel anything the woman accused him of.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>: I was going to add more, but I'm just so tired, I need to get some sleep. I'll be adding the next chapter soon and it will be just as long as the first chapter, I promise you, and it should be up between today to the next couple of days. Let me know what you think of the story so far!

Love, Aurelia.


	3. Chapter Three

He felt terrible for what had transpired just a mere hour ago. George disliked the thought of what those scars were, and he wanted to ask Miyah to make sure before coming to conclusions, but he didn't know how to form the words, and stared at her wrists and forearm.

Deciding he had enough of just sitting down and thinking about the situation, he headed to the the Fireplace to floo call his brother, Ron, knowing if anyone could find out where the brunette girl lived, he or Harry would know.

It only took a few short minutes to get Miyah's number, before he was out the door, shouting to Pat to lock up the shop and go home, wasting no time to get to the apparation point and leaving Diagon Alley with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Miyah didn't even notice when someone had come into her bedroom, but she did notice when someone grabbed the razor blade that was in her hand and pressing a gray long-sleeved shirt on her bleeding wrists.<p>

She didn't want it to stop bleeding, she wanted to see her life flow out of her rather than keeping it in, so Miyah pushed the other man back, and scrambled for the metal that was thrown from her. The woman would have made it if it weren't for weight being thrown at her, forcing her to lay on her stomach, where she bawled into her black and gray carpet while the man above her dressed her wounds before pulling the brunette girl into his arms.

* * *

><p>She felt as if she had cried for hours on end into the mans chest, and she was to busy in wallowing in her pain to look up to see who the man even was so when she had calm down to light sniffles and looked up, she was surprised that it was George who was holding her and then immediately looked away.<p>

"Why," was all he asked, looking down at her arms and all she could reply with was "many reason," before George sighed heavily, grabbed the woman's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Miyah, please tell me why."

Sighing, the brunette began to start her story in a soft whisper. "It started after my parents died. I didn't know how to deal with the pain, and when I was younger, I could never shake my depression no matter what pills I took so I always stayed inside, I was anti-social, and a loner.

"I had started this," Miyah said, gesturing to her arm, "when I was around twelve. It had happened as an accident, at first. I was in the shower shaving my legs when I nipped myself. The pain... felt good, no, it was better than good. It was amazing. After that, I eventually hurt myself whenever the pain of mum and dad became to much. Then, grand-mum died.

"I lost two of the most important women in my life, and I didn't know what to do; I became more dependent on the blade. Every time I felt lost, hurt, or upset I would lock myself in my room and tear more into my skin," Miyah finished, with tears pouring down her face and her eyes closed.

George had been correct, however. Those scars and cuts were made by her; Harry used to do it as well when he was younger, but it was never truly that bad as the raven-haired boy always healed after he had done it, it didn't look like Miyah had, though.

Grabbing her arm, George planted kisses on it softly, hoping to calm the woman down a bit and it worked as Miyah had been surprised by this action. She thought George was going to be disgusted by her, and as if he read her thoughts, the next words out of the males voice put her at ease, "I would never see you as anything more than beautiful, Mi. But, can you promise me something?"

Shrugging her shoulders and wiping the tears off her cheeks, George continued. "Talk to me before you decide to do something to yourself again?"

"I can try, but I doubt it is going to work," Miyah stated. "No, it will work. Plus this gives me a chance to try something out," George said, pulling out a small brown pack he had laying next to him.

Reaching inside, George grabbed a small pale blue orb and handed it to Miyah, who gently held it. The orb was about the size of the size of one of Miyah's hand, but was surprisingly light-weight.

"Alright, now touch the top of it," George said, after pulling another orb for himself out.

Miyah poked the top of it as George had told her, and a light blue screen of numbers appeared on the orb.

"Type in 53427."

Right after Miyah had done so, George's own orb started to lightly buzz in his hand and he touched the top of his own, causing Miyah's orb to shop his face.

"Cool, huh," George asked, talking into the orb, and in turn, Miyah's orb mimicked the actions.

Dumbfounded, Miyah could only nod before a yawn slipped out of her mouth before she could control it.

Smiling at the brunette, George tapped his screen and put his orb back into his pack. Miyah was about to give hers back to him before he turned to her and placed the orb onto the small brown side-desk next to Miyah dark blue bed.

"Now all you have to do if you want to talk is repeat what I told you to do, and insto-communication," George explained, grabbing Miyah and lifting her onto the Queen-sized bed, kissing the top of her head.

Attempting to leave, George was stopped when Miyah sat up and grabbed his hand and said, "don't leave."

Smiling, George laid next to the brunette, holding her close to him the whole night.

* * *

><p>"So, you worked everything out," Hermione Granger asked George the next day. George was still over at Miyah's, but had slipped into the bathroom to use his pale orb to talk quickly with the other brunette.<p>

"Not exactly, I still don't know why she left like she did a couple days ago," George replied, trying to think of ways why she would suddenly leave.

"Maybe it was work," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," was George's only reply, before he heard shuffling outside of Miyah's pale purple bathroom. Whispering quick goodbye's, George walked outside the bathroom just in time Miyah had awaken.

Shuffling up into a sitting position, Miyah smiled at George when he sat next to her with breakfast; two full-sized pancakes, bacon, mixed fruit, and a cup of tea.

Gratefully taking the food, the brunette finished it in less than ten minutes, only stopping in between bites to sip her tea so she can fill up faster, cutting the food she was given by half.

"Ready for school today," George asked, sending the tray of half-eaten food away.

"Not really," Miyah said, pulling at the bandages on her wrists.

"Truthfully, me neither. That is why," he started, pulling Miyah up to stand up with him, "we are going to be lazy arses all day, cuddle at my flat, and watch your muggle television."

Deciding she liked this plan, Miyah wasted no time in joining George to apparating to his shop to begin their lazy day.

Once they had entered the flat, George noticed everything was clean as if he wasn't there the day before. "Oh lord," George grounded out, placing his head in one of his hands, shaking it slightly.

"What," Miyah asked, as she slipped her hand into the gingers.

"George, what happened in her last night? Do you realize how long it took my to clean this mess? What was this mess even for – oh, hello," a older woman entered the living area George and Miyah were in. Taking a closer examination, Miyah noticed this woman resembled George a lot and looked like she might be his mother, and her suspicion was confirmed when George reluctantly smiled at the older woman and said, "'ello mum."

"Who is this," George's mum asked, staring at Miyah up and down, taking in her tied up hair, gray sweat pants and white extra large shirt with gray and white vans to match, and lastly looking at her bandaged wrists.

"Mum, this is Miyah," George motioned between the older ginger and the brunette, "and Miyah, this is my mum."

"It's nice to meet you, darling. You can call my Molly," Molly hugged the brunette after a moment of tensed silence, who returned the hug awkwardly.

"Alright, mum, enough of torturing the poor woman. What are you even doing here," George asked.

"What, a mother can't visit her own children," Molly asked, innocently.

"When it comes to you, no," George stated, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Alright, I wanted to know why you really wanted the dinner I made for you last night; banquet my arse," Molly glared.

"Banquet," Miyah asked, looking at George.

Hesitating, George quickly answered his mum by saying he'd speak with her later and she was gone in to seconds flat after looking at the ginger-male sternly.

"Banquet," Miyah repeated, smirking at George with an eyebrow raised slightly.

* * *

><p>Next chapter! There, finally! This would have been out sooner, but I have been hanging out with my boyfriend and my friends lately. I hope this made up for it. Next chapter will be up soon-ish; I can't make any promises. I also apologize for the super short-ness; I sweat to you, next chapter will be four thousand plus words, and it will be worth the last short chapters.<p>

By the way, I want to thank you all who have viewed this story; it is my most popular viewed as of 12/30/2011! You guys gained a sequel which I will get to working on the plot of right now!

Tell me what you thought of this chapter?

Love, Aurelia


	4. Chapter Four

Miyah was extremely happy; the last month with George had been amazing. Ever since that night George find out about her self-harming, she had used the pale blue orb he gave her every night to help her stop the itch and the want for the blade. She could tell, however, that George got curious more and more every time she had to leave in a hurry to go to work, and he was also getting frustrated that she had yet to tell him where she worked at.

* * *

><p>"George, my grandfather wants to meet you," the brunette woman blurted out; she was currently laying against George, hand in hand, under the Platanus tree in the college courtyard.<p>

"Really," was Georges' only reply, but he had a playful smirk on his face; no doubt he was thinking of a good joke to play on the brunettes grandfather.

Hearing the playfulness in his tone, Miyah continued. "Yeah, he said, and I quote, '_no granddaughter of mine will date a bloke I have yet to meet properly_,' and then he went on to talking about that American sport, baseball, you like so much."

"I feel like I already know him," George smirked, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Miyah's lips, which she gratefully returned before they were interrupted by a small cough.

"Am I interrupting," Hermione Granger asked.

"Kinda," George replied, as he made to swoop down to the brunettes lips but was stopped when Hermione said, "alright, I guess you don't want the invitation to Draco's bachelor party."

"Wait," George exclaimed, standing up causing for Miyah to fall from his lap and onto the ground.

"You're going to have to catch me if you want it," Hermione teased before taking off around the courtyard, George only meters behind.

The two friends ran around the Cherub fountain, the stone walkways, and the tables before running back to Miyah and the tree. "Hurry, run," Hermione said, as she tossed the envelope to Miyah, who jumped up immediately and took off around the tree and to the walk ways ago, George following her closely.

"Mi – you're supposed to be on my side," George exclaimed, reaching out to grab Miyah by the waist, pulling her in to his chest right before she ran into to a small blonde.

"George," came from the blonde girl in grey sweatpants and a large, plain blue shirt, curled hair pulled up tightly in a pony-tail.

"Luna," came out of both Miyah and George's lips.

"How do you know Loony here," George asked.

"Ah, work," Miyah answered, nervously.

"So you haven't told him yet. Pity," Luna said, looking at the two before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Haven't told me what," George asked, after he pulled the brunette into a empty hallway inside the school.<p>

"George, it's nothing; she just has it out for me," Miyah tried to explain.

"Luna has it out for you?"

"Yes; apparently she thinks I stole one of her boyfriends, Longbottom."

After a few moments of silence, George sighed, and said, "you swear there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

"I swear," Miyah said, placing a kiss on George's lips, who gratefully took what she offered; he could never get enough of the taste of his little brunette.

Intending to pullback, Miyah was stopped when George wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

"I swear every time I see you two, you're swapping spit," a bushy-haired woman said, hands on her hips and sighing deeply when they didn't break apart. "It's time for class," Hermione tried one more time. Nothing.

"Fine; be late," Hermione said, defeated, and walked away to her next class.

After a few minutes of lip-lock, George pulled away, slightly out of breath. "Your kisses will be the death of me someday," George joked.

"You only wish," Miyah replied, "but Hermione's right; we're going to be late for class. I'll come by your shop after work tonight," Miyah placed one more kiss on George's lips, before walking away to her class.

Sighing, George started thinking of ways to find out where Miyah worked; he was tired of her keeping it a secret, but every single plan he could think of would fail.

"Want to know where she spends her evenings," a sing-song voice said, before continuing, "walk to Knockturn Alley and then to the shop across Borgin and Burkes', Book a room and ask for Chasity after 17:00," the voice said, before walking away from George.

* * *

><p>George immediately regretted listening to Luna as the first wave of Fire Whiskey and Muggle cigars hit him full force when he stepped into the club.<p>

He took that moment, however, to look around; black tables with red leather sofas lined most of the floor, a bar to the left with different assortments of alcohol behind the bar table, black doors that lead into small rooms to the right, and a large black stage with red poles in thr front – a raven-haired girl was already dancing to the beat within the club, preparing to toss her bra off to the crowd as dozens of men threw cash at her.

After clearing his throat, and his brain, George went up to one of the bouncers and did what Luna had told him, book a room and ask for Chasity, and after he paid two hundred gallons, he was lead into one of the small black-door rooms where he was told to wait for his entertainment. He used the moment once again, and thought about what Miyah would be doing in place like this while fixing his clothing – a red and orange striped shirt and black fitting jeans, his favorite boots completed the look.

In the midst of thinking, a woman with dark brown hair, a black bustier and underwear, and tall black boots. She wore black lipstick, and matching eyeshadow, but thing that brought him to really notice her was her green eyes, those familiar green eyes...

* * *

><p>"Miyah, you promise you'll quit after your shift today, and tell that young fellow where you've been working," an old voice asked the woman after she came home from college. Miyah wanted to come by to see her grandfather before she had to leave for work.<p>

"Yes, grandfather. I don't want this relationship to be like all the others," Miyah answered, with a soft smile as she handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Good, and he better not hurt you after you tell him either. Do you know where you're going to apply for work yet?"

"There is the cafe across from the college, and they're looking for help. If that job doesn't help pay the bills we have, there is another one at the local library."

Her grandfather smiled at her; she was finally getting out of that horrid place and moving onto better places. She'd been stuck with that job since she had turned fifteen, and her contract with the club expired yesterday, but he felt so guilty about it since the only reason she ever needed one was to help pay the apartment bills and his medical bills.

"Miyah," her grandfather started, holding her hands in his and looking in her eyes. "I want you to promise me you won't let this relationship fail; this is the happiest I've seen you in a while, I don't want you to lose that happiness."

"I promise," Miyah smiled.

"Good, now eat some of this," he said, pushing half of the sandwich he was eating towards her.

"Uh, no thanks, I actually have to get going. I'll see you after work," she said, standing up and placing a quick kiss on her grandfathers cheek before leaving the apartment.

"Some habits are harder to break than others," the grandfather said, with a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>"Miyah, why are you so happy," asked one of the other brunette workers.<p>

"Huh," Miyah asked, turning to face the other woman, Skyler. Her dark brown hair and brown eyes contrasted perfectly with her dark blue outfit that all the girls wore – a bustier, underwear, and your choice of boots.

"You've been humming all night," Skylar pointed out. "What are you planning," she poked, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Truth be told, Miyah was thoroughly excited for after work; she planned on shoving her resignation in her bosses face and apparating to George's flat to talk to him about why she was always disappearing in a hurry to get to work.

"I plan on leaving," Miyah answered with a broad smile.

"That's right," one woman said, "you're contract ended yesterday. Congrats."

"Alright, stop lollygagging around, and get back to work. Skylar you're on next. Miyah, you've already got a request; room one," a masculine voice said, when he noticed all the girls were talking around Miyah.

"Oh, and Miyah," the man said, catching the brunettes attention.

"Yes'sir," she said, look at the ground.

"See me in my office after you're done," was all that was said before Miyah put on her black outfit and boots.

_Just four more hours, just four more hours_, Miyah kept chanting in her head as shee walked down the hallway that lead to the back doors of the rooms, and entering room one.

* * *

><p>"Miyah," George asked, slowly.<p>

"George," Miyah asked back. "What are... what're you doing here," Miyah continued.

"I could ask you the same thing. You work here," George said in disbelief. She did work here, but not as a bar attendant or a bouncer, but as one of the _strippers_. She sold her body. To say George was fuming on the inside was a understatement.

"Yeah..."

"When were you going to tell me," George asked, his face was turning red from anger.

"Tonight, actually..."

"_Tonight? _When, after you've already fucked one of your customers?"

"No –"

"Bullshit," George cut her off. "Do you think about customers when I'm kissing you; do you think about your customers when I hold you, when I touch you?"

"No, George," Miyah nearly shouted, as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "No, I don't! I have to work here to pay for my grandfathers medical bills along with the apartment. This is the only place I could work at that can pay everything. I would have told you sooner, but we're doing exactly what I was afraid was going to happen."

"And what's that," George grounded out.

"Fighting."

George took a moment to collect himself, before he tried to continue, but was cut off by the brunette. "I was going to quit after tonight since my contract with this expired last night. I was going to get a job else where, a better job that doesn't keep degrading me like this."

"And now?"

"Now? Now, all I'm thinking is fuck you. You didn't have the right to effect me this much, but you are. You didn't have the right to get through me as much as you have, but you did."

"Miyah, boss wants to see you. Now," a voice outside the back door Miyah had previously entered said.

"Can we talk about this more at your flat," Miyah asked.

"Yeah," George breathed out.

Taking another moment to look at the ginger, Miyah exited the room, making her way to her bosses office.

George, on the other hand, sat down on a black wooden chair, dragging a hand over his face. He needed some fire whiskey.

* * *

><p>"So, Miyah, your contracted ended as of last night," her boss said. He was currently behind his dark brown desk, papers stacked neatly over the desk, laptop open, and he was looking between the screen and at Miyah, who was currently standing by the door.<p>

"Yes'sir."

"You need to sign the new contract, which will expire in 2005," the bald man explained.

"With all due respect, sir, I do not wish to stay here any longer."

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, I need to look for a closer job and coming all the way to Knockturn Alley from France takes too much time," Miyah explained.

"Do you wish for a closer establishment? I know of a club down –"

"No, sir. I do not want to work in clubs any longer. It is causing too much stress on my grandfather."

After a moment of thought, her boss finally gave. "Alright, pack your things and leave immediately." Miyah thanked her now ex-boss and quickly went into the changing rooms to gather her things and go to George's flat to continue talking about what had transpired tonight.

* * *

><p>George couldn't think the straight; the fire whiskey he had been drinking was obviously spiked, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He just needed to forget that Miyah was technically cheating on him, even if it was her job and she did need the money.<p>

He was having this same thought when Luna had come around in the same outfit all the other strippers wore, but in a dark purple with black knee-high boots., her hair pulled up into a tight bun with loose curls hanging around her face.

"Seems like you fancy some company," she said as she sat down on George's lap. He didn't think of anything of it at the time, as Luna had always been the type of girl to do things most people wouldn't have the guts to do, but when thought back on it, he should have noticed the way she was touching him. It was too late now, though, he already had her half naked, in his bed, bite marks covering her skin.

He was half sober, but still had a light buzz in his head, when Miyah had rushed into his room intending on finishing their conversation from earlier.

"George, what... why," Miyah asked, tears brimming her eyes as she looked between the ginger and the blonde.

"Isn't it obvious," Luna started out with a grin. "He found something better."

Tears were coming full force, as the brunette tried to speak, but no words were coming out. Instead she pulled out her wand, aimed a laceration spell at Luna (silently hoping she got her her small breasts) and apparated straight to her room.

"Shit. Luna, leave."

"What, George –"

"I said to leave," George repeated, glaring at the small blonde girl.

Grabbing her shoes, Luna apparated away, fuming at the ginger while trying to take care of the gash across her stomach.

* * *

><p>Her mind was swimming with emotions; anger, regret, sadness, but most of all, she felt empty. She thought George might have been the one, the one that could understand her, to help her through all of it. She didn't even realize she had a bottle of fire whiskey she brought from the club and a bottle of Muggle aspirins in both of her hands. She did realize when she opened both bottles, and swallowed fifteen pills with the fire whiskey after she had spelled the door to unlock.<p>

Miyah figured she was better off dead, than better off feeling this empty. Without George, she had nothing.

Lowering herself onto the floor of her carpet, her head started to swim of the effects of the whiskey and aspirins, she noticed the pale blue orb George gave to her nearly a month ago. Grabbing it, she held on as tightly as she could before she was succumbed by the darkness of her mind.

* * *

><p>He knew what she might do if she was left along, that was why George was currently pounding on the flat door, begging Miyah's grandfather to let him in before it was too late, and once he was granted access into the flat, he tore his way up to her room, unlocking her door with a quick spell, surprised by the sight.<p>

Ushering her grandfather to firecall St. Mungo's and to get ready for a patient, George gathered the brunette woman into his arms, whispering in her ear to stay with him as he flooed into the hospital.

* * *

><p>There you go; I apologize for this seeming rushed, but I'm having the worst day possible; I found out my grandmother passed away at the nursing home she was. To be honest, I've never trusted those places and everything just seems fishy; she was perfectly healthy before she went in and before she passed she got worse and worse with more time she spent at that place. But, right now, all we can do is wait until things have calmed down before asking questions. I asked my best friend, Brittni, to take me to the home sometime this week so I can ask them some questions as to her passing, and I can only pray for the best.<p>

Until then, I have to put this story, along with my others, on hiatus. I love you all, but my family needs me more and I intend to be with them.

I will, however, be updating every chance I get, but I doubt it will be often or any time soon. I will, also, be fixing up the chapters when I'm too emotionally drained to work on the story(s).

Love, Aurelia.


	5. Chapter Five

You know the feeling you get when you've done something terrible but you don't feel the least bit apologetic for doing it? That was how Miyah felt; she knew what she did, and, quite frankly, she was ecstatic about it - she's been wanting for it to end for quite awhile. She didn't want to come back to the world she knew, where she would be forever haunted by her parents and grandmother, where she would have to live with her grandfathers disapproving glances, and, more than anything, she didn't want to deal with the fact she ultimately lost her love, George Weasley.

* * *

><p>George Weasley couldn't stop pacing; the moment he and Miyah's grandfather had brought her in, Miyah was immediately rushed into the ICU to begin removing the Fire Whiskey and muggle asprins from her stomach, and the other two were forced to wait in a separate waiting room.<p>

"Son, I know you're worried, but you could you sit down; you're beginning to drive me into a state of panic," the older of the two said. George immediately sat on the chair across from the old man, and sighed deeply.

"How did this happen," was finally asked; George should have saw it coming, but he was nonetheless surprised by the question.

It took a moment for George to answer as he wasn't quite sure himself. "I found out where she worked," the ginger finally said.

Before anything else was said, a blonde haired woman with fair skin came into the room announcing herself with a loud 'ahem.' "Miss Abell will be fine, lucky you brought her in when you did, but we want to keep her here overnight. She is currently sleeping off the side effects of anesthesia, but should awake shortly. Only one visitor is allowed at the time, so one of you may follow me."

"George, I want you to go in first," the older man said. George was about to protest, but thought against it; he needed to see Miyah was okay for himself. Standing up, George followed the doctor out of the room and to the elevator, pressing on the third floor button.

"I must warn you before we reach the floor, this is the mental health ward; Miss Abell is currently on suicide watch," the woman said, just before they reached the third floor with a low ding.

George didn't take all that much time looking around at his surroundings, but the floor was just like all the others in the hospital, save for the banging on doors and screaming. "We have put a Silence charm on her room so she cannot hear what is going on, but we can still hear her," the blonde woman explained.

With a nod, George continued to follow her to Miyah's room, 326 A, who was just beginning to wake up. "Please, do not cause her too much stress," the woman said, before turning to retreat to the elevators, leaving the ginger outside of the brunnette's room.

Taking a deep breath, George entered and immediately glanced at the young woman laying on the bed, trying hard to fight the anesthesia and wake up. Grabbing one of the chairs that were across the room, George placed it next to her bed, so he can sit down and watch her.

"Mi, I am so, so, so sorry I put you through this, but I promise you, it isn't what it seems," George tried to explain.

"Then what is it," the brunette mumbled softly, facing George with a cold stare.

"I... Luna put something in my drink; I would never cheat on you, you know that."

"George, I don't even know what is real or what to believe anymore."

"I see," George frowned.

"Where am I," the brunette finally asked.

"St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

"Miyah... you, you drank a bottle of muggle asprins with a bottle of Fire Whiskey."

"No, why am I still here." It wasn't a question anymore, George knew that, but he didn't know what to say. Fact was, he wouldn't say anything; he was there too, at one point, and Miyah had come to save him. Maybe, it was his turn.

He climbed into Miyah's bed without a moment of hesitation, wrapping an arm around her to pull her into him. "Miyah, I want to tell you something I've been wanting to say for a while." When she didn't look at him, George grabbed her by the chin and forced her to meet his eyes, but she immediately closed hers.

Sighing again, George let go slightly and continued. "Miyah, I-I love you."

"What part about me? My breasts or my ass," Miyah asked with a snort.

"Neither; do you want me to tell you what I love about you?" When no answer came, George continued. "I love your laugh, the way you talk, how you walk, how you can still like beautiful in just a t-shirt and sweats, how you can cook similar to my mother, the way your eyes light up at the mention of music; I can keep this list going on forever, but what I love most is your smile. You can melt the snow with that thing."

"George, I love you too," Miyah said, with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>After spending a week in the hospital, Miyah was finally able to be discharged. She currently sat in the room she spent the last week in, in George's clothes. Miyah was to spend the next three months with George in therapy. She wasn't allowed to seek work, go back to school, or see her grandfather, and while she had tried to pitch a fit, George had promised her she could work with him at the shop and he would pay twice the amount and job would so she can pay for her grandfathers bills and she firecall her grandfather for one hour twice a month.<p>

"You ready to leave this place," George asked, when he walked in with a wheelchair.

"I am not riding in that," Miyah refused.

"I could carry you," George offered with a wink.

"I can by myself just as well."

"Alright, then. Stand up," George said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall across from the bed. After she stood, George told her to walk to him. Miyah couldn't make it more than five feet before falling to the ground.

"And that is why I offered you a wheelchair or for me to carry you," George explained, picking her up off the ground and placing her on the hospital bed.

Miyah glanced between the atrocious wheelchair and George, before she finally lifted up her arms so George can pick her up. "See, wasn't that so bad," George asked with a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Miyah grumbled, crossing her arms.

Making their way to the outside of St. Mungo's, George apparated the two of them to his flat, and sitting Miyah down on his living room couch.

"Alright, first things first-" George announced, before he was cut off by Miyah.

"Ugh, not more medicine," Miyah whined, with an eye roll.

"Oh, of course not." George smiled. "We have to visit mum."

"We," Miyah asked, raising an eyebrow at the man kneeling in front of her.

"Unless you want her to come here."

"I choose neither."

"Come on, stop being such a roodie-poo."

"Roodie-poo?"

"Yes, roodie-poo."

"I am not being a roodie-poo."

"Yes you are, roodie-poo."

"George."

"Miyah."

Miyah glared at George, who just grinned at her widely. Eventually, Miyah's glare faltered and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer, and threw one of George's cushion pillows at his face, causing for George to retaliate by tickling.

"Ah, stop it," the brunnette giggled, trying to wrestle herself free, which only landed her in a tougher spot; underneath George and between is legs. Taking a moment to review the situation, George leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the brunnettes lips before pulling away slightly, a smile on his lips.

"Hah, no," Miyah muttered, grabbing George by the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet her own lips. Although surprised by the action, George wasted no time on kissing her back with just as much frenzy and passion as Miyah, if not more.

All of the sudden, George's floo started up and a ginger haired plump woman came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"George, get off that poor girl this instant; I raised you better than that."

"Bloody cockblock," George muttered, and climbed off of Miyah with a groan, who was giggling at George's misfortune.

"What was that dear," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing, mum," George answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? We were supposed to see you this afternoon," George asked.

"Oh, well, Ron and Draco got into it and Hermione and Harry are trying to calm things down," she explained.

"Again," George groaned.

"Yes, dear. I didn't want dear Miyah around that lot until she is one hundred percent better. Speaking of which, come here dear," the older ginger motioned towards Miyah who was now sitting up on the couch.

Slowly standing, Miyah made her way over to George's mum, who closed to her in with a hug. "How are you fairing, dear?"

"I am fine, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear," Molly asked, after letting Miyah go.

"Then, in all fairness, call my Miyah instead of dear," Miyah said, looking at Molly.

"George, this one is going to be a handful, I can tell," was all Molly said, before agreeing.

* * *

><p>Hiatus is off; turns out, my family doesn't even want me home anymore. Mother kicked me out last week, and I've been jumping from house to house since. Hopefully, I'll find a place I can crash at temporarily and find a job. Anywho, this story is the only one off of hiatus. I want to finish this one before I continue working on the others.<p>

Let me know how you liked this chapter by leaving a review. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, could you guys start reviewing? I keep getting emails of people subscribing to the story or to me, and the hits on this story are amazing, but I'd like reviews.

Love, Aurelia


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls.

* * *

><p>It hadn't occurred to Miyah that living with George for the next three months would destroy the one secret she had left until she laid in George's bed, who was currently occupying the couch much to Miyah's dislike, the night she got home from the hospital.<p>

Starving herself was the only thing she had left to help her with the pain, she couldn't let that get away like the other secrets had, she _wouldn't_ let it get away.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. _I really need to stop thinking so much_, she thought right as she heard a soft snore from the living room. George was asleep, finally.

Tip-toeing out of the bed and to the bathroom, Miyah closed the door, pulled her hair back into a loose bun, casting a Silence charm at the bathroom door, and emptied the contents of her dinner in the sink. _Better_, she thought as she rinsed the sink out and brushed her teeth.

Right as Miyah exited the bathroom, however, she caught a glimpse of George, mouth slightly open to let his soft snores out, arms and legs dangling from the ends of the couch, his Gryffindor blanket was kicked off onto the floor, and his shirt rose up to expose his cream white abdomen.

Walking to him to place the blanket on top of George again and enlarge the couch to accommodate his size, Miyah felt hands at her waist pull her down onto the couch. "Knew it'd work," George grinned.

"George, let me go," Miyah whined.

"Mm, no," George replied, pulling her down so she laid on the couch with him.

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask," Miyah sighed with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled at the ginger.

"Can we move this to your bed at least? Your couch is much too small for the both of us," Miyah asked, trying to sit up.

George's eyes lit up at her request, and all but dragged her down the hall to his bed. After getting into the covers, George patted on the side of the bed, motioning for Miyah to lay next to him who was currently standing at the door way.

Miyah walked to the other side of the bed George was on, and got in slowly.

"Hah, you think you're so funny," George said, grabbing Miyah's side and pulled her into his side.

"Well, I am pretty hilarious," she said, grinning.

"Mm, true," George said, placing a kiss on her lips.

Kissing back, Miyah smiled when they pulled away.

"Miyah, there's something I want to ask you," George said, suddenly.

"Which is?"

"You're not... you're not keeping anymore secrets from me, are you?"

Taking a moment, Miyah looked into his caramel eyes; she couldn't tell him anything but smile and say, "No, George."

* * *

><p>George didn't really know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to an aroma of pancakes the next morning, and they smelled just like his mothers. When he look down next to him, he saw that Miyah had crawled away from him.<p>

Crawling out of bed, George ran a hand through is hair, messing it up as he yawned a stretched before he exited his bedroom, and down the hall, hearing Miyah's soft voice singing along to a Muggle band. After he took a moment, George recognized the song and planned his next course of action.

Sneaking around the living room and behind Miyah, George wrapped his arms around her as she sang the chorus, and he immediately joined in.

"So, maybe it's true, I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking, maybe two is better than one."

Miyah turned around to face George as she sang the next line, "I remember every look upon your face."

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste," George continued, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning, babe," George said, smiling.

"Morning; now go wash up," Miyah said, shooing him away and grabbing a plate from one of his cabinets to place a few pancakes on.

Giving Miyah a bow, George went into the bathroom and once entered he immediately noticed something was off as he closed the door. There was a silencing charm. Not wanting to take any chances, George made a mental memo to ask the brunette about it later. Right now, he wanted some food.

After George relieved himself, washed his hands and brushed his teeth, he hurried to the table and finally noticed what Miyah was wearing. She had sneaked into his closet while he was sleeping and grabbed a Gryffindor-colored plaid button down shirt, her pair of black pajama shorts barely noticeable, and he hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring, or are you going to eat," Miyah asked, when she finally turned around to see George staring.

"Depends; do I get to see you in my clothes more often," George asked.

"Depends," Miyah mocked, "are you going to eat my food."

Immediately, George grabbed a seat and waited for Miyah to sit down with two glasses of Pumpkin Juice for both of them.

As soon as George saw Miyah grabbing a knife to butter her pancakes more and than adding syrup, he dove into his food, applying his own butter and syrup before taking a bite. "Shit, Miyah," George started, "this is brilliant."

"My grandmother always did say the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach," Miyah stated, after she slowly chewed her food. "By the way, George," Miyah said, glancing up at him while he was putting more food in his mouth, "could you tell Lee that I very much enjoyed him walking in on me with only my lingerie on?"

"What, he got to see before I could," George exclaimed causing the food that was currently in his mouth to be nearly chocked on.

Miyah could only smirk and go back to her food, letting George ramble on about how unfair his life seemed to be.

* * *

><p>There you go, guys! This seems so short to me, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. I wanted to get the one out since it has been more than a week since my last update.<p>

Love, Aurelia


	7. Chapter Seven

"Miyah, I have to run to that muggle shop with all those foods. Will you be okay by yourself for a bit," George asked the brunette, who was currently restocking the shelves in the back of the shop, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, she wore one of George's blue plaid shirts, a pair of blue Abercrombie shorts, and white Toms; she didn't care much for her appearance any more. Her therapist thought it was because of the depression. She would have been right, if Miyah had bothered to talk at all during the sessions. It had been a week since she had left the hospital, and she had seen her therapist twice; no progress was made.

"Yes," Miyah answered, not bothering to look at George and moved onto the next shelf. She had been waiting for the moment for the past week; a moment to herself.

"Alright, I'm trusting you," George said, placing a kiss on top of her forehead, leaving the shop.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as George left the shop, finally turning around to stare at him fixing his blue and black scarf around his neck, which matched perfectly with his blue and black plaid shirt, black slacks, and black boots. Although Miyah didn't care how she looked anymore, doesn't mean she'd let George walk around with no fashion taste. Plus, they matched colors.

She sighed deeply when she saw that he had apparated away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She didn't get to think much, thanks to George, his mum, and the therapist trying to pry into her own mind; she was thankful that Legilimancy was now illegal, unless used in the courts.

Walking slowly upstairs back to George's flat, _I should really start calling it __**our **__flat now since I'll be staying three months… _Miyah made her way into the bedroom they shared, summoning a vial of murky green liquid. She had gained seven pounds since she got out of the hospital; _desperate times call for desperate measures_, she thought as she downed the vial, immediately feeling lighter.

Moving to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, Miyah saw the changes being made. Her cheeks hallowed in, her collarbones were more visible, and she could see that fat disappearing.

Sighing in relief, she stepped back from the mirror, and headed back to the bedroom, vanishing the vial she held in her hand.

Miyah took a moment to glance around the room, when she heard a loud crash downstairs. Thinking it was George, she ran downstairs to the shop. "Hey, George, I was wondering when I could –"

"Could do what, Miyah," a low baritone voiced asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs, stopping Miyah from approaching the man any closer.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," George called, when he walked back into the shop. Although George missed his brother, he was glad he had Miyah to help him run the shop, even if she got really moody lately. The fact that he had someone again that he cared so much for made everything so much more bearable.<p>

Holding onto a bag of groceries he had recently bought, George struggled with closing the door with one foot. "I bought some crisps for you; they're your favorite, Sour Cream and Onion," George called again. Turning around, he dropped the bag, not bothering care that all the items had fallen out and were rolling across the wooden floors.

The shop was practically in shreds. Shelves were toppled against each other, products were sprawled across the floor, burn marks lined the walls and staircase that lead to the flat, and a wand lay on the bottom staircase. _Is that… Miyrah! _George thought, as he ran for the stairs, taking two at a time, almost tripping over himself in his rush to find the brunette.

Reaching the door that lead to the flat, George ripped it open, immediately calling out for the brunette again, and scanning every room, nook, and cranny of the medium-sized flat, unsuccessfully finding her. "God dammit," George yelled out, kicking his couch in frustration. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what to do…_ George thought, his mind going a million miles an hour to try and find the brunette.

Almost as if a light bulb turned on above his ginger locks, George moved to the fireplace, grabbing a bit a Floo Powder, calling out _Potter-Malfoy Residence_, and stepped in as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry this update is so late. For the past five months, I have been dealing with so much fucking shit, it's insane. I ended up dating this guy, getting abused and almost killed by my Uncle, moving in with the guy I was dating, breaking up with the guy, dealing with his fucking shit, dating another guy, breaking up with that guy because I cheated on him, dealing with drama, losing my best friend, court, alcohol and drug withdrawal. Word of advice, kids: always listen to your best friend when shehe tells you not to date or hang out with someone. It will lead you to a shithole of a life.

Anyways, I'm working on the next update, which will be out in a week. I'm going to finish this story in the next month or two, because it was supposed to be done by May.

Hope ya'll had an amazing Fourth of July, and are having an amazing day thus far.

Love, Aurelia


End file.
